User blog:Morganaforever/Characters I feel sorry about
Hey there everyone!!! First of all, thank you all so much for your wishes concerning my exams. I really hope I do well and my studying pays off! Since I have some free time, I thought I'd write a post about something that I've been thinking for a while. From a fan's perspective, but mainly from a writer's perspective, I can't help but feel sorry for some characters of the show, be it poor development, bad "fortune", or unfair treatment. In this post I'll present the main characters I feel sorry about, as well as the reasons for doing so. Morgana Pendragon But this time, not in the way most of you think. Let's say, you are a writer. You decide to create a character, one that you want to make a truly evil villain. Since you cannot give this character as much screen time as such a 180 degree twist demands, you try to justify the character's actions by giving them something they feel bitter about, and slowly the bitterness consumes them. This "something" may include... Verbal violence, physical violence, manipulation of the character, betrayal, imprisonment, near-death experiences, a broken family, revelations that lead to self-loathing and fear, a poisoning, losses of loved ones, more betrayals and stabbing behind the back, paranoia, abduction, long periods of torture and imprisonment, mental instability, more violence(both from and towards that character) and in the end, the character's murder. When a character goes through one or two of those, that's okay. However, as a writer, would you add EVERYTHING out of those above to a hero(ine) of yours? Isn't it a bit TOO much at a point? I, for example, would not do all of the above even to a character of my story that I really hate. By giving your character more and more pain and misery you do not make their evil actions more "believable", neither it is realistic. Naturally, one would expect someone who would go through everything listed above to at least go through depression or give up on living. And, due to experimenting in such a cruel(almost sick for a writer) way with an otherwise beautiful character, that's the character I feel sorry about the most. Aithusa Aithusa really is a mystery, and no, if the show has ended, this is not good. During series 4, she had every aspect of a great future character. Her introduction foretelling the bright future of Albion, was phenomenal. During the series 4 ending, her saving Morgana, the main villain of the show, was a twist no one was expecting and only raised the fans' interest for her. So, Aithusa is given birth by Merlin and is something great for Albion, but then allies with Morgana, is Morgana's greatest friend and "weakness", is tortured and imprisoned along with her for that matter, breaks free with her, helps her from time to time and then disappears. Yes, that is all there is to her. No reasons for her alliance with Morgana, no reasons for her being the light of the sun. The only way I can explain that is that the show would originally last a few more series so that this, along with some other plotholes would be explained, but no, that's not the case. Due to the way another character that could be awesome was treated, she is in this list too. Lancelot, the other knights and Freya Originally, those characters are a central part of the arthurian legend. The show, however, chose to ignore them and use them as side characters. Lancelot and Freya, though, were the most unfortunate, for only appearing in a few episodes. Oh, and Gwaine, for getting his character ruined and dying for no reason. Alvarr/Sefa/Gilli/... This is self-explanatory. Characters appearing and disappearing out of and to nowhere only results in huge plotholes. Guinevere The reason I feel sorry for Guinevere is because I think she did not reach her full potential. In series 1, especially after "The Moment of Truth", I thought she would be a very epic character! However, in future series, her main storylines almost always had to do with her romance with Arthur and she did not get much development. The only signs that she did develop were some smart decisions she took in series 5, but...that's all! We needed to see more of her, and her potential explored more, at least that's what I think. So, those are my views on some of the characters that I think were treated very badly by the show. If you have anything to add/discuss/comment on, feel free to do so, in the comments! 22:04,1/16/2013 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts